Anime
Anime (aka Eastern Animation) is a type of animation primarily from Japan. It is extremely popular and has a unique art style, being the result of making the Japanese propaganda recognizable for everyone. They share many similarities with cartoons (Western Animation), such as plot holes and cliches; however, anime is by far more likely to have a storyline than cartoons. Visuals Anime has a distinct, elegant art style. Almost everything in anime is much more detailed than it would be in the modern cartoon. Most characters in anime have large eyes (see image), but there are exceptions. The man responsible for art flaws in anime and manga is Christopher Hart, the unashamed, whiny 28 year old asshole who makes terrible Kids Draw Manga books. He refuses to change his art style or to listen to any customer that doesn't like his art. He still lives with his parents in Connecticut and orders Domino's Pizza every Friday. Vocabulary Anime has many vocabulary words that normal people with lives won't be able to understand. Luckily, the otaku users of YouTube Poop have compiled a list of vocabulary words you may come across and their meanings. Manga The Japanese version of a comic book. Typically, it either is the source material for anime, or uses an anime as a source material. Otaku A normal person who likes anime. They should not be confused with weeaboos. Weeaboo A person obsessed with anime that incorrectly uses the terms seen here. They give anime a bad reputation that it doesn't deserve. Loli An anime character who is a little girl or looks like one. Illegal to lewd in many states and countries. Onii-chan Onii-chan means big brother. It is popularly said by a loli to an older brother, but other characters can say it as well - even if they're not related. Often used in incest. Trap ]]A male character who looks like a girl, and is often depicted crossdressing. You see them in anime and look up porn of them, only to find out they're a boy. Thus, you fell into the trap. The concept was originally created in order to piss people off, but the internet now views traps as hotter than girls. Beware, because traps are no longer only in anime - they exist in real life too! Futa At first, they seem like perfectly normal anime girls, but then they're revealed to have male bits. Luckily, they're not often seen in regular anime and mostly in hentai (see next term) and doujin (see the term after that). Hentai Hentai is the pornographic genre of Anime. It is often falsely criticized for having sex scenes with genitals and underaged characters. Hentai often features strange things like tentacles. Doujin Doujin is pornographic manga, often drawn by small artists and distributed through conventions in Japan and the internet for the West. Chances are there's a doujin of your favorite anime! List of Best Anime This is a list of the best anime (from best to least best, although the least best ones are still very good). Some of American Cartoons are dubbed by Japanese. Criticism Anime has been criticized due to weeaboos, who make anime look bad without noticing it. However, despite this criticism, anime is the most popular form of animation in the entire world. Trivia *Additional info can be found at Wikipedia. *Anime was originally an attempt by the Japanese to turn the younger generations of the West into a bunch of virgins who fall in love with fictional women, thus reducing severely said generations' birth rates, but it backfired when it affected Japanese youth as well. *Anime is real. Just go ask the Weeaboos. Category:Japanese Category:Anime Category:Really Hot